


BAD INTENTIONS || BAKUSHIMA

by Zerynthiia



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dancing, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerynthiia/pseuds/Zerynthiia
Summary: Bakugou is a cinematographer. He creates content with Jirou, Momo, and Uraraka to earn money. He's helped many movies and filmed many concerts, and professional dance groups.Kirishima dances for a living. Dances with Kaminari, Sero, and Mina, and occasionally Todoroki, Deku and Hagakure. He teaches kids to dance, and makes professional videos online for his website and YouTube channel to help him raise money.Bakugou suddenly stumbles upon their channel.What could go wrong?-•-•-•-Started: November 22nd, 2018Finished: XXX





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing and filming ISN'T the main plot. The main plot is Bakugou discovering his sexuality and Kirishima helps him figure it out. 
> 
> This fanfiction is also on Wattpad! Under the same username: Zerynthiia
> 
> If you have any questions or need clarification please comment them!! I'd be happy to answer what I can!
> 
> — Adam

Bakugou Katsuki pushed open his apartment door, still feeling the anger swirl around in his stomach. "Dumbass bitch." He muttered, tossing his keys in the bowl and angrily slipping off his shoes. Walking into the living room, he tossed the dark blue thick binder onto the couch. His cat jumped and meowed sadly. Bakugou walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet filled with small cans of cat food. He took one and opened it carefully, scooping it onto a paper plate. "Sora." He called, placing it down in the usual feeding spot, "come get your nasty ass dog shit."  
She mewed annoyingly, flicking her tail and began eating, her short-haired Russian blue coat seemed more gray than blue these days, clipped ear at the tip seemed more torn than simply snipped, and her light green eyes always managed to calm Bakugou down.

Bakugou tched. Walking over to his fridge he angrily swung it open, grabbing a small box full of uneaten onigiri his mother made a couple days ago. He set the box on the counter and opened it, taking a few bites before heavily sighing, his phone was ringing.  
He hoped to god that it wasn't Uraraka.  
Caller name read: Punk Bitch.  
Thank fucking hell.

He picked up, swallowing his food.

"What the fuck do you want, Jirou?"

"Sup, Blasty. Can I come over?"

"Fucking no."

"Well too bad I'm almost to your apartment anyway, I'm in the elevator. I gotta show you something."

He sighed, picking up the empty paper plate on the ground and tossing it, "is round bitch with you?"

"Nah, I'm by myself." You could hear her roll her eyes. "Why?"

"She fucking broke one of my cameras, next time I see her I'm gonna beat her flat ass." He rummaged in his fridge, pulling out an energy drink. "Woah calm down, Mr. anger issues, her ass is definitely not flat."

He chuckled, leaning against his counter, "you sure? Plus don't you have a girlfriend?" "Yes I do but that's not the point right now."

"Speaking of Momo, she's gonna flip the second she finds out you're alone." He gulped down the drink.

"Of fucking well, she'll get over it."

He laughed. "She always thinks I'm gonna touch your nonexistent tits."

"Hey!" There was a ding from her side, "it doesn't matter anyway, you're probably gay by the way you act around females."

"Tch."

Jirou hung up. He set down his phone on the counter and finished off his drink, tossing it into the trash before crumbling it up in his hand. Bakugou unlocked his door so he didn't have to let her in himself. Sora rubbed at his feet, he picked her up and walked to the couch, setting the binder onto the coffee table and placing his cat on his chest the moment he laid down. Sora needed before getting comfortable right on his stomach, purring.  
The door swung open, Jirou slammed it shut and walked over to the couch, she rolled her eyes. She was carrying a laptop, wearing a simple black dress, nothing fancy, but seemed like she was there to impress.  
It didn't work.

Jirou shooed the cat off of Bakugou's chest, making his brows furrow, "what the fu— oof-!" She got comfortable on Bakugou's stomach, smirking, she opened her laptop. "Get off me, you smell like emo." She giggled, "what does emo smell like?" "How am I supposed to know what eyeliner and dusty closet smell like? I clean my house." She typed something on YouTube. "So you're saying all emos are gay? When you coming out, Blasty?"

He tched, Jirou clicked on a video and hit pause. She turned her attention to him, a serious look on her face. "Are you gay or not?" Bakugou looked away, the couch seemed more interesting to look at. "What I'm saying is..." she huffed, "are you down to suck a guy's dick?"

Not expecting a response, she turned back to the video.

"Depends." The blonde said cheeks stained slightly red. "What does the guy look like? Who is he?" She smiled, turning the laptop to him and pressing play.  
There Bakugou watched three guys dancing, it wasn't that exciting, he's seen it many times before. The one in the middle had bright red hair, long enough to put into a very tiny bun, he was wearing a white camisole that looked like it was for wrestling or gym and black shorts. On the left was a guy with black shoulder length hair, wearing a gray shirt and shorts that really brought out his thigh muscles. On the right was a skinny blonde male that had a streak of black throughout his hair that was shaped in a similar way of lighting, he was wearing a crop top hoodie that was a creamy white and black shorts.

The way they moved in sync made Bakugou satisfied. They kept shifting position to position like it was absolutely nothing, Bakugou has never seen anything like that before. These people weren't kids like he usually worked with, these were adults, professionals. The way the redhead grabbed at his neck and pulled away, shifting his body to the side was smooth.

"Wait wait go back." He muttered. Jirou obliged. The movement was fast and uncalled for, even people who've seen it before were cheering, the blonde didn't want to admit it but he was really impressed.  
The video quickly ended, making Bakugou a bit sad and even ticked off.

Jirou clicked on another video titled Tempo, with the same channel as before called "The Professional Bad Intentions Dance Group". It was a funny name, even Bakugou liked it. The title said they're joined by another group called "Super Heroes In Training".

There the redhead was again, on the right was the blonde, on the left was the black haired boy again, this time there was a girl with bright pink hair on the left in the back, next to her was a girl with bangs and elbow-length brown hair, and pastel pink eyes. The females were showing a lot of skin, the brown haired girl seemed jealous, probably because of how her chest is much smaller compared to the pink haired girls.  
Again, the dancing was smooth, the nervous girl seemed stiffer, but was almost getting the hang of it. The video was jumpy right at the beginning, fifteen seconds in and their walking backward stance was super smooth and upbeat, they were really into the song. They slid right to left many times, and they didn't have a single problem with it, it worked so well to the eyes.  
They circled their arms and rolled their bodies, his time the redhead was in a tank top, sweat making it so you can see every outline of his chest. Bakugou didn't want to admit it but the rolling of their bodies and his soft smile was very pleasing to the eyes, and he was kind of... Well, turned on by it.

"I need to meet them."

"Him specifically?"

"Fuck off."

"Do you want to or not?" She snapped back.

"Duh?!"

"Good!" She smiled, closing her laptop.

"I already emailed them, they said to meet us tomorrow." She scratched the back of her head, "but in order to do that, we gotta meet up with an old friend of yours."

"Who?"

She looked at her hand like she wrote on it.  
"Midoriya Izuku."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The studio wasn't as big as Bakugou thought. It was a simple white four-story building, in the front at least. Once entered, he saw a cute entrance, a large desk with too computers across from each other, the left computer had a familiar looking male in the seat, typing away. Across from him, back towards him, there was a blonde male with easy blue eyes, who was quite attractive. The main computer had an older looking man, very tired and maybe a bit frustrated. He looked up, seeing the group enter.

"Ah, Jirou." He said a grumbly voice spurred from his mouth as he stood up. He firmly shook Jirou's hand, she smiled lightly. He quickly slipped out of the desk area, both of the other boys following him behind.   
A male with purple hair seemed to appear out of thin air and sit in the main seat. He looked exhausted.

"Welcome to the Dance Studio." He led the group towards an elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. "There are four floors all dedicated to dancing, a gym in the basement, even a pool. Amazing right?" The blonde bragged, causing the familiar male to scoff. The older man rolled his eyes, pointing to his two assistances. "That's Monoma." The blonde smiled proudly, "and Tokoyami." Momo clasped her hands together excitedly, "Tokoyami, don't you run the bakery down the street?" He nodded, "I only work evenings." The older man spoke quickly, "and I'm Aizawa."

Tokoyami coughed a bit, "The most popular dance groups here right now is Hero's In Training and Bad Intentions. Midoriya—Hero's In Training— is located at 3.16, that's their practice room. Bad Intentions is located on 4.20." Bakugou chuckled softly. Monoma spoke, "and competitions are held right across from the gym, it's a big room used for filming mostly and the usual."   
Jirou tilted her head, "how many rooms on every floor?" "Twenty-five" Aizawa said.

The elevator dinged, the group quickly exited, Aizawa leading all of them to 3.16.   
Bakugou wasn't excited to see his old playmate, friend, lover, and now technically ex. But he was excited to get it over with, sign the contract to film videos for them, and overly nervous to meet the redhead in person.   
Aizawa gripped the door handle, swinging it open. The fresh smell of sweat and loud music hit their ears. A girl was dancing alone, dark green pulled back into a bun, she squatted down, looking up at the door. The music was quickly shut off, and they were immediately greeted by a tall man with a clipboard and glasses.   
"Iida." Aizawa pointed to him.

Everyone was in a small uneven line, and Aizawa pointed to each and every one of them, stating their names quickly.

He pointed to the girl that was dancing, "Tsuyu."  
"Hagakure." A girl with elbow length hair and pink eyes waved.   
He pointed again, "Todoroki." A fit male with white and red hair glanced at the ground.   
"Over there is Aoyama." He pointed to the corner of the room.

The room had poles on all sides, something ballerinas would normally use. The floor was a big black mat, and one of the walls had a giant mirror, and a speaker system in the corner where the fancy looking blonde was.

"That's Ojirou." A cute male waved, walking over to Aoyama. "And Midoriya."

The green haired male finally perked his head up at his name, he'd been picking at the hem of his white shirt that said "flannel." Written across on it.

Aizawa turned to Bakugou, "this is Bakugou. Jirou, and Momo, also Uraraka." He pointed to each of them. Jirou carefully leaned over to the angry blonde, whispering, "Don't be an asshole or else we won't get the job."

Bakugou began bottling up his anger the moment he saw Midoriya run over to him, a nervous smile plastered on his face, "Kacchan!" He pulled him into a hug. Bakugou began bottling faster. The blonde pushed him off lightly, "yeah yeah I get it I exist." He spat angrily. Midoriya smiled, "it's been a minute!" "You mean five years, yeah?" The green haired boy chuckled and nodded.

-•-•-•-

An hour or so had passed, they were all sat in s circle while Aizawa stood, explaining directions, rules, and side information before handing two stacks of paper to Momo. "By next week you'll have to come back and turn this into me, it's permits, and other personal information for your little group. For this week though, you'll just have to sign this paper." He explained, handing Uraraka a sheet of simple rules and community guidelines for the building and groups that work there. Aizawa turned to one of the dancers, "Midoriya, take them and show them up to 4.20, please." "Yes, sir!"

Bakugou's group stood up and walked to the door, green haired male in front of them, pushing the door open. They calmly walked down the hall, discussing common interests, eventually entering the elevator. Bakugou hanging back, glaring at his phone.

Oct. 19th, 16:34pm

 **Old Hag:**  
How are you holding up, kiddo?

 **Katsuki:**  
Don't call me kiddo, fuck face

 **Old Hag:**  
Calm down blasty bitch.

The elevator dinged, sliding the doors open, everyone exited.

 **Katsuki:**  
I'm doing fucking great.   
**Katsuki:**  
Currently at a dance studio

 **Old Hag:**  
hope you find someone cute there

 **Katsuki:**  
already fucking checked that off my dumb list

 **Old Hag:**  
is he cute?

 **Katsuki:**  
He?

 **Old Hag:**   
sorry, I meant she

 **Katsuki:**  
About to meet him.

 **Old Hag:**  
so I was right? ;)   
**Old Hag:**   
need anything? Condoms? Lube?

 **Katsuki:**   
Jesus Christ no, go eat a dick.

"Ah, here we are!" Midoriya said, walking past room 4.16, and up to 4.20, Jirou looked over Bakugou's shoulder, reading his texts, she smirked. 

**Old Hag:**  
picky picky.   
**Old Hag:**  
Next week I'll be bringing over some more food since you can't take care of yourself properly. Got it?

 **Katsuki:**  
yes, MOM.

 **Old Hag:**  
have fun, you dumb brat :) 

Bakugou was greeted by the smell of sweat again, and the sound of loud music. This time it didn't stop playing. There he was. The redhead Bakugou craved to see all day. He slid his phone into his back pocket, Following Midoriya's lead, who leaned against the pole in the right corner of the room, everyone watched in amazement. Momo clasping her hands together, Uraraka's eyes were wide, Jirou had a sly grin on her face and Bakugou just stared.   
The way the redhead twisted and turned on the ground, standing back up to quickly and smoothly, made him gulp down the saliva that was threatening to pour out of his mouth. The way he carefully lifted his leg up, back bent into a position indescribable as Billie Eilish's song titled "&Burn" played throughout the speaker.   
The redhead shot his legs up into the air, red eyes peering at the crowd in front of him, legs twisting then pulling him down to a standing position, then proceeding to roll and go into a crawl like stance, making eye contact with Bakugou.

This shark toothed loser was dangerous to the eyes.

The song suddenly stopped, Bakugou almost choking on his own spit, darting his eyes away as he gripped tightly onto the pole. He felt his cheeks grow hot, and a whisper in his ear, Jirou's voice, "Baku, your gay is showing."

Midoriya darted in front of Bakugou's group, smiling, motioning his hands for everyone to line up at the redhead's. He started introducing everyone, last and first name instead of how Aizawa lazily did.

He pointed at a girl with bright pink fuzzy hair, and yellow eyes, only in a bra and sweatpants, "This is Mina Ashido." She waved saying "call me Mina!"

Midoriya pointed towards a male who was shirtless, skinny but built, in black shorts, "That's Kaminari Denki."

"That's Sero Hanta," He smoothly said, pointing to the male with shoulder length black hair in a creamy yellow sweater.

"And last but not least," Midoriya started, "Kirishima Eijirou!" Bakugou blinked, seeing the redhead in a loose blue tank top that seemed to drop a bit too low, and black gym shorts. His hair was spiked up than the usual ponytail it was in videos. His skin still looked smooth as ever, the color was a shade lighter than the blonde expected it to be, his shoulders looked slightly scarred over and more damaged than the rest of his skin, his eyes a bright red and his toothy smile was brighter than the fucking sun.

He felt a finger jab into his ribs, Momo poked him but kept her gaze on the people in front of them.

"Hello." They all said in unison.

"Starting next week, these guys will be your official film crew!" Midoriya cheered, "sounds fun, right?"

"Ah! Really?!" Mina smiled brightly.

"That's Momo, Jirou, Uraraka, and Bakugou Katsuki."

"How come you only know the blondes full name?" Kaminari tilted his head, "Ah, w-we uhm..." Midoriya stuttered.

"It doesn't fucking matter you Pikachu knockoff," Bakugou said, crossing his arms. Uraraka gasped, and Jirou told him "Bakugou be nice!" "Don't tell me what to do you emo lesbian." Then she exploded with small laughter, Sero quickly stated: "oh yeah, he's a keeper."   
Suddenly, like ice was broken, they all started communicating with one another, making Midoriya feel like he just beat a final boss in a video game. Mina walked up to them, tapping Jirou's shoulder, "does he mean lesbian in an insulting way... or just-?" "Oh no not at all, I am a lesbian." She glanced at the angry blonde yelling something to Uraraka, she leaned closer to Mina and whispered, "I'm still trying to figure out if he's gay or not myself." Mina jumped excitedly, whispering back "any proof?" "Only thing I've gotten was that he seems very interested in that redhead of yours."

She suddenly screamed, "that's perfect!"

"Why?" Jirou asked, Mina, going back into a whisper, saying:

"Because Kirishima is gay..!"


	3. CHAPTER THREE

The angry blonde wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his phone off the sink counter, and another towel, throwing it on his head. He pushed open the door and walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, Sora mewed happily, then going back to cuddling into his pillow on the bed. Glancing over his notifications, he dried his hair carefully staring at the long list of messages he was supposed to get back to.

 **Oct. 21st, 13:23**  
**Big Tit Lesbian:**  
Bakugou! The director paid us finally, he even paid extra!

 **Oct. 21st, 13:56**  
**Punk Bitch:**  
Yo we gotta talk about the papers they gave us  
Punk Bitch:  
Reply ASAP don't just read and move on

 **Oct. 21st, 14:14**  
**Round Hoe:**  
How much was your camera again?  
**Round Hoe:**  
Wait what kind of camera was it?!  
**Round Hoe:**  
I'm going to buy a new one, respond!!

 **Oct. 21st, 15:06**  
**Dad:**  
Hey! Just checking in. Heard about your camera, hope you get a new one, remember your mother and I are going on a trip the November 1st - November 12th. So you're gonna have to come over and feed and let out Hinata, ok?

Bakugou sighed, feeding an old cat wasn't a big deal, it was just the distance he was going to travel. He scrolled past a few more updates, then saw a text from Midoriya that was fairly recent.

 **Oct. 21st, 16:20**  
**Deku:**  
Hey, Kacchan. Uraraka gave me your number. But Aizawa said he needs those papers by the 24th instead.. oh! And Mina said she wanted your number as well.

Bakugou immediately felt queasy at the mention of Mina, he decided to say fuck it and pressed the call button on Midoriya's contact. God, he felt so fucking desperate. He pressed the speaker button and started rummaging through his drawers for clothes. It rang a few times before he actually picked up.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya quickly said.

Bakugou internally groaned, throwing a quick: "Hey."

"Do you need anything, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine, you nerd."

Midoriya hesitated, "then why'd you call?"

Bakugou pulled out some underwear and started to dry off his thighs before slipping them on, "I need you to ask you something. You're bisexual, right?" "Yeah! Why?"  
"I'm about to get to that calm down fucking hell."

The blonde rubbed the towel over his hair a few times, then removed the towel, feeling his hair go back to the natural 'poof' it was. "Well.." He spurred out, grabbing a shirt. "How do you know you like guys?"  
A few seconds passed before Midoriya responded, "well, me personally, has had a crush on both guys and girls. But when it came to guys I was a bit confused. Then I felt nervous and uneasy around you, and I realized, I felt that same way around girls, and that's when I had crushes on girls, so I just kinda put the dots together." He laughed nervously, "but like, I already thought you figured that out?"

Bakugou felt his cheeks go red, "fuck no I haven't! I don't have time for that pussy shit. Tch, love." "Obviously you did at one point, I mean we did date during our middle school years." "That's when I didn't fucking know anything!" Bakugou slipped on some jeans. "AND! You called me to talk about it, so obviously you're feeling something towards a guy, right?"

Silence.  
"Kacchan?"  
Silence.  
"Right..." Bakugou muttered, grabbing the phone and trailing back to the bathroom. "Who is it-?" "Don't even think for a second that I'd tell you, fuck face!" "Kacchan.." He spoke, "if you tell me I'd have a better understanding. I wont tell anyone, I promise."

Bakugou knew him well, he knew Midoriya wouldn't just go around telling everyone who Bakugou likes, but he was a bit nervous that Midoriya would accidentally slip about Bakugou questioning his sexuality. "Well it's.." He huffed, grabbing his comb and looking into the mirror, he began combing out the knots, but still had its natural fluff to it. "So Jirou came over the other day, and showed me a video of that weird dance group-" "Bad Intentions?" "Shut the fuck up." He huffed, throwing he comb at the mirror, taking the phone and walking down the hall into the living room. "Yes that dumb group, and I just fucking... The way that he moves and just his face- FUCK! Why am I telling you this dumb shit!"

"Kirishima?"

"YES! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"Ah! I see why."

Suddenly Midoriya's voice sounded somewhat distant, "give me like twenty more minutes Todoroki!" Then became clear again, "He is quite pleasing to the eyes, he's very attractive." Bakugou collapsed onto the couch, grabbing his laptop, typing in:

'Professional Bad Intentions Dance Group'

"Kacchan, you do realize that falling in love with him is quite dangerous though, right?" Bakugou tched, "How so?" Midoriya's tone was serious, saying: "he'll make you feel like you don't deserve him, and he doesn't even know he's doing that to people! And he's super nice and very friendly, full of energy. And I know you can't stand people like that."

"Sounds like a fucking challenge. You're on."

"W-what?!"

"You fucking heard me!" He clicked on a video. "Wait, is he gay?" Midoriya laughed, "you'll have to figure that out yourself, Kacchan."

"Deku!" Bakugou sounded surprised, "HES IN FUCKING HEELS WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Midoriya bursted into laughter on the other line, "that's his secret talent you know!"

Bakugou's phone buzzed, a text popped up in front of the caller ID, it read:

 **Punk Bitch:**  
Yo, I have Mina's number and she just invited us to a bakery so we can get to know each other since we're gonna be working together. I'm parked outside, come get shotgun.

"Fuck." He muttered, slamming his laptop closed, "I uh, Deku I gotta fuckin' go."

"Ah, that's okay. Have fun."

"H-have fun-? The fuck do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Mina is jumping around me screaming about going to a café with your friends, Kacchan."

"Good luck!" He shouted, hanging up.

"Jesus fuck I'm so damn screwed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit oh fuck, i completely forgot i put B.I on here oh shit


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

"Ah, Blasty has arrived has he?" Jirou said, Bakugou slammed the car door, he sat in the front seat, Uraraka behind him and Momo next to her, "dressed to impress?" She asked "shut the fuck up, large lesbian tits." He simply said, folding his arms and leaning against the door, looking out the window, Jirou started up the car again, pressing play on music and pulled out of the spot.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, maybe he did spend fifteen minutes going through his drawers and closet to find this jacket that had the word "BOOM" with tiny explosions etched into it, a V-neck shirt and ripped jeans. Even biker boots that made him a couple of inches taller.  
So what if he did?

It's not like Jirou was much different.  
She wore black earrings, a thin black choker, black gloves with a spiked bracelet. A grayish blue see-through shirt and a black and white striped crop top over it, with a black beaded belt and a dark grayish brown skirt and cute boots.

Everyone else seemed casual.

Uraraka wore a brown baggy jacket over her light brown sweater and tight jeans, Yaomomo was wearing a red dress with a white collar and white belt; she did go heavy with mascara though.

At least Bakugou didn't freak out that much, or else his eyeliner would've been all over the place.

But he was still nervous as ever. He kept rolling his tongue piercing on the roof of his mouth and kept bouncing his leg even though he tried many times to stop. But it didn't work. The music was turned down suddenly, which pissed him off, knowing questions would be asked.  
"So..." Jirou started, then Uraraka jumped up, "are you excited Baku?!" "When the fuck are you getting me my new camera, round bitch?" She frowned, then Momo spoke, "aren't you at least a little bit happy that we're going out for the first time in years as friends instead of business stuff?"

She had a point.

"Yeah, I guess."

Bakugou quickly grabbed the aux cord, plugging his phone in and scrolling through his saved music. He skipped through the usual 'The Neighbourhood' and 'Grandson' and went straight to a band called 'Missio', pressing the song titled 'Middle Fingers' as soon as he saw it. "Alright shut the fuck up." He said, turning it up to full volume.

Jirou smiled, they liked the same music.

-•-•-•-

An Arctic Monkeys song quickly died down, Bakugou unplugged his phone and shoved it into his jacket pocket, Jirou put the car into park and hopped out, everyone else did the same. There was basically a line behind her, following the purple haired girl into the bakery. As soon as they entered, in the corner of the bakery, a large booth was stationed, it was a round booth with three chairs around the table on the outside. A girl with fuzzy pink hair jumped up and waved, "Jirou!" She cheered, "Mina!" She cheered back. They all stood, mostly for introductions, but got seated again, Bakugou was pushed in the middle, next to Uraraka, she sat next to Momo, and in the chairs, Jirou, Mina, and Sero sat, next to Bakugou was Kirishima, and on the edge of the seat was Kaminari.

"So!" Mina shouted, she was in the middle seat, Jirou on her left and Sero on her right. "Should we re-introduce ourselves or are we all good?" Uraraka smiled lightly, "Bakugou gives people weird nicknames. Got any yet?" She turned to the blonde next to her. He smirked, "Plenty."

"That's Soy sauce." He began pointing, "Cotton candy tits," Mina softly whispered, "oh my god, genius!" "Shut up! That's emo lesbian." Then he moved from Jirou to Momo, "big titty lesbian, Round Bitch." He completely skipped Kirishima, moving to Kaminari, "that's reject Pikachu."

Then Kaminari spoke, "what about Kirishima?"

"Dunno yet." He shrugged.

"Where'd you get the nicknames?" Sero asked, "just based off how you look or act in my book." His brows furrowed, he felt too polite. Kirishima smiled "I'm ready to be insulted." Mina rolled her eyes, "he takes insults like compliments it's weird."

Bakugou stared at Kirishima with concentrated eyes.

Don't be nervous don't be nervous...

Kirishima stared back, not a questioning gaze but more of a 'hey.'

"Bakugou." Momo said, trying to get them to stop looking each other, everyone just kept quiet, until Bakugou asked, "do you dye your hair?" Glaring hard at the spiked up mess that Kirishima had on his head. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Fucking cherry lookin' ass." He simply muttered, turning away. "Did you just call me a cherry?" Kirishima chucked, "shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

Mina gasped, leaning to Jirou, "pet name stage already?" Jirou giggled. Then, a short waitress walked over, wrote down everyone's orders and walked away.

Sero rolled his eyes, "okay, okay, why don't we play a game to get to know each other, maybe?" Momo smiled, "sure. What kind of game?"  
"Just going around asking questions, kinda like truth or dare but instead truth or truth."

"Sounds fun!" Uraraka said. "What's the rules?"

Sero shrugged, "one person asks a question and everyone has to answer and if there's a story to it you have to explain it. Who's going first?"  
"I'll go." Momo said, tapping her chin, "did you have an imaginary friend growing up?"

Jirou and Kirishima raised heir hands, Jirou quickly said "yeah, when my parents weren't home." Then Kirishima quickly explained, "uh, yes. Only because I was the only child, and no one would play with me when I was younger." Momo instantly frowned.

Uraraka sighed quietly, speaking, "I'm next. What's your guys' biggest fear?"

Sero sat up straighter, "thunderstorms."

"I've had bad experiences with cats." Kaminari mentioned.

"Spiders." Momo shuddered, "penis." Jirou folded her arms, everyone giggled, "the dark!" Mina said a bit too loudly, "heights..." Kirishima said, everyone turned to Bakugou, "I'm not saying shit because nothing scares me, you're all pussies." Kaminari rolled his eyes, "your next anyways Bakubro!"

"What's the most illegal thing you've done?"

"Accidentally stole a pack of skittles." Kaminari said.

Sero simply said: "Skated next to a no skating sign."

"Stole candy from a candy shop!" Uraraka blurted out. "I might've stole a pack of underwear when I was twelve." Momo laughed. "Uh... Probably explored an abandoned building." Jirou said, Kirishima's eyes lit up, "me too! That's where I got this scar on my eyelid, I fell on glass while running." Everyone quickly looked at the redhead, they leaned in closer and observed the tiny cut. Bakugou scoffed.

Kirishima was next, he looked up, thinking, then blurted out: "What's the first thing you would do if you woke up one day as the opposite sex?"

Mina immediately said, "jack off, probably." "Wow, Mina really?" Sero asked sarcastically.

"Figure out how big my boobs are." Kaminari said, "feel really embarrassed about seeing my own penis." Momo scratched the back of her neck.

Uraraka said, "most likely, cry."

"Buy a shit ton of dresses and hit the town." Sero said.

Jirou rolled her eyes and said: "see how big my dick is.." 

"Have sex." Bakugou spurred out. Everyone looked at him curiously, "what? Wouldn't you want to know how it feels as a chick?" Kirishima then said, "huh. Good point."

Soon, their food arrived. They ate and shared jokes, even Bakugou was enjoying his time, they occasionally played the game, Bakugou got to know everyone a bit more, especially Kirishima. Bakugou realized how cute Kirishima could be, his weird habits and nervous laughter made butterflies bloom in his stomach. Bakugou absolutely hated the feeling, it made him feel vulnerable, and stupid, even a bit blinded.

The moment the check arrived Mina decided to ask one more question, "ok Bakugou." She started, "since you seem like you hate everyone in the room, describe the most attractive thing about each person at this table!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugou said, crossing his arms, "seems like Baku isn't up to the challenge." Sero teased.

"Just for that I fucking will!" He sighed before saying:

"Round bitch, your hair defies gravity."

"I like your style of music, Jirou."

"Momo, you tend to dress nice."

"Cotton Candy tits, your hair is a nice shade of pink."

"Soy sauce, I like your sarcastic tone."

"Dunce face, your pervy yet boundary respecting sense of humor is great."

Bakugou's tone suddenly became softer, "Kirishima. You have beautiful eyes."

"Awe!" Everyone said in unison, both Bakugou and Kirishima felt their faces become a shade of red.

Jirou leaned over to Mina, "he's in love," she giggled as they all walked out of the cafe together.

Bakugou felt a bit queasy once they finally decided to say goodbyes.

Mina and Jirou hugging each other like they're never gonna see each other again, Momo exchanging contact information with Sero and Kaminari, Uraraka making small talk with Kirishima before walking over to the car. Everyone seemingly started to part, Jirou started the car as everyone hopped in, but before pulling away, she saw Kirishima approach the passenger side of the car.

The redhead knocked on the window, making Bakugou jump, then rolled down the window, "what do you want, shitty hair?"

"Awe new nickname for me already?" Kirishima giggled, "Hey um I was wondering..." He leaned against the car door.

"Can I get your number, Blasty?"


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Oct. 22nd, 15:43**

**Old Hag:**   
Katsuki, I'm coming to your house today instead of tomorrow, I'll be there in two hours. Bringing over mochi too.

**Katsuki:**   
Jirou is with me so don't be surprised to see her at my house.

**Old Hag:**   
Oh! Well, then I'll stop by the store and pick up some condoms as well.

**Katsuki:**   
THE FUCK, NO

**Old Hag:**   
Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say!

Bakugou tched, throwing his phone at the chair stationed next to the couch. Jirou complained, "can you at least put some clothes on?"

"Fuck no. Boxers are enough get over it."

"Fine. Let's just get these papers filled out."

-•-•-•-

Mina plopped into her seat, smooth as butter since she's done it so many times already. She took a bite out of her brownie and swallowed quickly, saying: "okay cut to the chase." Sero looked up from his milkshake, he was sat next to Mina, he smirked coldly.   
"You have the hots for the blasty producer."   
Kirishima groaned, he was sat across from the black haired boy, Kaminari chowing down right next to him. "Why do you care?" He said, sipping his strawberry milk.

"Kirishima are you dumb?! We care too much!" Mina practically shouted.

"Yeah, and you're gay anyway, ever got fucked in the ass, bro?"

Sero and Mina cracked up while Kirishima's cheeks bolted to a red shade.

"But in all seriousness," The blonde said, taking a bite from his chocolate cupcake. "You gotta get yourself a man." Kirishima hunched over, crossing his arms on the table and burying his head into his arm, eyes peeking out at them.

"But Bakugou isn't even ga—"

"Yes, he is, bro." Sero simply said, overconfident in his words.

"How would you know? All you do is have sex with pans." Kaminari said, taking a napkin and wiping off the yellow frosting that was on his lips. "That's not what it is and you know it, dumbass. Plus I can just tell y'know?" Rolling his eyes, he slurped the rest of his milkshake.   
Mina took a sip from her energy drink, eyeing Kirishima carefully before saying. "Sero isn't wrong. I'll bet on it if you want to! But like, has he ever been wrong about who's gay or not?"

Everyone became silent, she was so right.

She spoke up again, making circle motions in the air, head leaning in her right hand.

"He guessed Deku that one time we had a competition with them and asked him and he said yeah he is bi. Then Jirou. I asked her myself! Confirmed emo lesbian."

Sero chuckled, "better back off dude, Yaomomo and her are dating." "You serious?!" Mina frowned.

Kaminari quickly glanced at Kirishima then back at Sero, brows furrowing. "But does blasty know he's gay?" Sero tapped his chin, eyes lit up every time he looked at Kaminari. "Good question. I'll ask." He said, pulling out his phone.   
Kirishima freaked, "no, no don't!" He sat up quickly, "if he doesn't know it yet, then why ask? Plus do you want to chance getting punched in the face?!"

Everyone became silent again, Kirishima had a good point.

Mina shook her head, standing up, "come on, we gotta go meet Aizawa, so Sero, you can do your little investigating soon."

Everyone agreed, Kirishima downed his energy drink, but instead of feeling energized he personally felt quite fucking nervous.

-•-•-•-

**Oct. 22nd, 17:29**

**Old Hag:**  
10 min away, make sure your door is unlocked!

Sora purred in his crossed legs, he let his phone drop to the ground, the thud making Jirou jump, "the fucks your problem-?" She stopped the moment she saw his frustration. "Jirou." His tone was serious, she set down her pen and the packet of papers on the coffee table and turned her body towards the blonde.   
"Should I... Like... Talk to my mom about-" he did weird hand movements, "love?" She assumed. He sighed, not wanting to admit it, but he really needed her opinion. "I talked to Deku about it. He told me that if you love someone you get nervous around them, even feeling a bit sick from time to time or fucking whatever." Jirou tapped her chin, staring at Sora in Bakugou's lap, "I think you should, because obviously, you don't understand enough of it to know what you're feeling— wait, wait, you've felt this towards someone?"

"Yeah. No shit."

Jirou smiled, "was it towards a guy?"

"Does it matter?" He scratched Sora's head, "yes it was a guy. Don't make it a big deal, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Bakugou."

A couple minutes of silence passed, Bakugou's expression seemed irritated, maybe even a bit sad. Jirou frowned, sighing, she grabbed his empty hand with both of hers, looking into his angered eyes, "It's okay that you feel like this, it's normal, Bakugou. Don't be scared or sad by it, just because it's the same sex doesn't change anything, okay?"

His angered expression seemed to change to a mixture of shock and sadness, he looked down at the cat in his lap and tightened his grip around her feminine hands, "yeah. Thanks."

"Oh am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice peered into their conversation, the sound of the door closing entered their ears. "No, not at all Mrs. Bakugou." Mitsuki entered the kitchen, setting down a plastic bag, "for the last time, Kyoka, call me Mitsuki." Jirou smiled, letting go of Bakugou's hand and wandering into the kitchen. The blonde scratched Sora's back, then lifted her off his legs and onto the couch softly. He lazily trailed into the kitchen, leaning against the counter that faced the living room. "Mom." He started, Jirou glancing over with worry in her eyes, she looked at the ground, then walked out of the kitchen completely.

"Yes, Hon?" She turned to face him, crossing her arms and smiling questionably. "S-so recently I've been out with friends and I noticed this one person makes me feel... Sick? And nervous I guess." He felt so vulnerable and he hated it, he just wanted this to be over and done so he can finish signing the papers and get them in by the evening. "Does this person, in particular, make you happy? Like there are butterflies in your stomach." Mitsuki asked, watching her son nod slowly, "then, honey.." she said softly, walking up to him, putting her hand on his cheek.

"You're in love, Katsuki."


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Bakugou slipped on his helmet, pulling out his phone, checking the time. It read: Oct. 23rd, 21:36. He shoved it back in his pocket and started his motorcycle, pulling out of the parking space and out to the street. Riding down the street and to the dance studio.

The blonde always preferred to ride than take a car, he didn't have to think about anything. He hated thinking about himself and his personal problems, like his sexual identity, he always tends to bottle everything up, and he thinks it works perfectly. But once he needs to say everything he'll feel horrible. He hates people knowing about how he feels, it makes him feel exposed, like he's being held at gunpoint or something.

It made him calm as well.   
All of the anger and frustration built up was suddenly released.

Well, going for a ride and pole dancing were two ways to deal with his frustration.

He pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio, picked a parking space quickly, he pulled off his helmet and shook his head, it didn't matter anyways, his hair was still going to be fluffy no matter what he did to it. He grabbed the keys and slipped them into his back pocket, he decided just to carry his helmet than chance it to get stolen. Bakugou dug out the packets in the side bag of the bike, closed it, and made sure it latched closed correctly.

"Bakugou!" He heard his name being called, he perked up his head, turning around to see Kaminari waving from a distance, his friends trailing behind him. They walked up to him smiling, "what're you doing here-? HOLY SHIT IS THAT YOUR BIKE?!" Mina shouted, "yeah. Calm down fuck face, I'm here to give the paperwork to Aizawa."   
Sero looked up from his phone, "oh perfect, could you get Kirishima for us before we leave without him?" Bakugou rolled his eyes, feeling his stomach do mini summersaults. "The fucks he doing?"

Kaminari tilted his head, "He said he wanted to 'try something new'. Whatever that means..." Bakugou shoved his phone into Sero's chest, "yeah I'll get him, text me when you're about to leave." Sero quickly put his number into Bakugou's contacts, then handing it back to him.

Bakugou snatched it back and walked away.

Once he entered he saw Aizawa at the front desk, chatting to a guy with purple hair, he looked familiar.   
"Ah, Bakugou." He turned to him, Bakugou simply handed him the papers, "this is my assistant and nephew, Shinsou. If you have any questions ask him."

"Got it." Bakugou brushed them off, pressing he button for the fourth floor on the elevator.

No wonder he looked familiar, they went to school together, specifically high school. And kept calling that dumb English teacher they had by his first name, it seriously weirded him out. He glanced over his phone, seeing a text from Sero.

**Oct. 23rd, 21:43**  
 **Sero:**   
Yo. He's gonna be persistent. You got fifteen minutes.

He sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket, the elevator dinged and he walked out. His helmet bounced against his leg every time he took a step forward. Sooner or later, he reached room 4.20. He didn't hear any music playing, he even leaned against the door to make sure. Bakugou felt really on edge, but pushed open the door anyways, as in an act to say 'fuck you, nerves'. When he entered the room he saw the familiar redhead standing in front of the mirror, eyes seemed to be closed, and his hair was down, it wasn't in a tiny ponytail either. He was balancing on his left leg, the right one sticking out, arms draped outward, steadying his balance.

The blonde placed his helmet in the corner, tossing his phone into the helmet, even his keys. He turned to the redhead, crossing his arms.   
"Doing yoga now, are we?"   
Kirishima jumped, almost falling to the floor, "B-Bakugou?!"

Bakugou smirked, "the fuck are you doing?" The redhead scratched the back of his neck, walking closer to the blonde, "Uh, balancing?" The blonde rolled his eyes, "what were you actually doing?"

"Thinking..."

"About?"

"You."

Bakugou felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of red, Kirishima's eyes widened at what he said.   
"I-I didn't mean it like that I was just- you were on my mind and stuff!" Kirishima's cheeks were a cute shade of pink, "why the fuck was I on your mind, shitty hair!" The redhead laughed nervously, "because I was thinking about how we have our personal film crew now..!"

Bakugou sighed, "your shitty friends are waiting for you, you gotta go." "No." Kirishima rejected, walking back over to the mirror, Bakugou followed quickly behind, "why not?"  
Kirishima sighed, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Bakugou's brows furrowed, he collapsed on the ground across from Kirishima, laying on his back he sighed, he knew the redhead would refuse to leave and there was no way to pull him out of it either.

"Can I interrogate your life?" Kirishima giggled out, "like we did at the restaurant?"   
"Kinda."   
"Go right ahead, as long as I get to do the same."

Kirishima smiled lightly.

"What was the happiest event in your life?"

Bakugou scoffed, "that's a shitty question, shitty hair." A few seconds passed before he actually answered, "probably just making friends with everyone I guess... My turn!" He sat up, looking Kirishima in the eyes. He swear he was going to throw up with how much his stomach is twisting and turning. "What is your biggest regret?"

Kirishima gulped, muttering out "p-probably trusting too many people when I was younger."

Bakugou looked at his lap, now he was genuinely interested about Kirishima's life, he couldn't tell if these questions were too personal or not, so he blurted out,

"be completely honest okay? I will be too."

"Of course, Baku."

Kirishima sat up straighter, "have you ever cried tears of joy?"

"Yeah when I was ten, when I got my first cat." Bakugou scratched the back of his neck, Kirishima smiled, "cute."

"What is your best characteristic in your opinion?"

"Probably how loyal I am."

The redhead, tapped his fingers on the black mat, asking "when do you feel most alive?" Bakugou grinned mischievously, eyes lighting up "pole dancing." He leaned back and Kirishima basically stared glowing with excitement, "you pole dance?! Can you teach me?" Bakugou chuckled, "sure."   
"Holy shit it sounds amazing!" He threw his arms in the air, Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. Shut up."

"Okay it's my question." He hesitated.

Kirishima nodded carefully.

"Have... H-have you ever wanted to die?"

Kirishima's eyes widened, then glared at the floor, answering:

"Yes."


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as many of you can tell from this chapter you're about to read, I am not good at describing dancing. 
> 
> im pretty positive i put this in the description but i will type it here as well, the main focus on this story is bakugou and kirishima's experiences and events, not dancing itself, so you probably will not see much of the dancing aspect as well as pole dancing involved.. 
> 
>  
> 
> cheers, adam.

"Alright, team!" Uraraka shouted, tossing her hands in the air, "don't ever call us that again." Bakugou growled, fiddling with the giant camera in his lap, pressing a button that lit up a green button on the other side, "round bitch, your editing this video since you can't do shit when it comes to filming."

"Yes, sir." She frowned.

Momo held a clipboard, checking off boxes and answering questions on a sheet of paper, Jirou plugged in the speaker. "Alright first up is Mina, then Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero, then we're done for the day because Deku's group will be taking up a lot of time today," Yaomomo explained, writing down something on the paper.   
"So Mina is doing a solo?" Uraraka asked.   
Jirou nodded, "yup."   
Bakugou slipped in the battery of the side of He camera, then handed Uraraka the flash drive for later. She stationed herself at a desk and turned on the computer. "Good luck out there." Jirou waved Bakugou away, he rolled his eyes, turning the camera on and grabbing the handles, Aizawa burst in, about to scold Bakugou when he saw that the blonde was already ready.   
Aizawa led him and placed the tripod in front of the large mirror, but pushed it against the mirror.

Many dancers Bakugou has never seen before and many he has seen were quietly chatting, the moment they saw the camera in place they formed a usual circle around the room an area big enough for a specific dancer. He turned on the camera to a certain dial and nodded.

Soon enough, the lights were adjusted and Mina was in the middle. She was wearing a tight white crop top with loose sleeves and black ripped shorts, she was also wearing heels. Aizawa made his way back into the other room, he waved his hands around and Jirou bent down. Suddenly the music started playing.

Immediately the first beat came of Bishop Briggs song called River. Mina threw her foot down fiercely, raising her arm after the second beat played, Bakugou walked closer, the camera was smooth as it pulled back out, she immediately squatted down, the first few lyrics echoed throughout the room, Mina stood up and walked side to side, eyes still glaring hard at the camera. Mina threw her arms in the air, swaying her head side to side, then squatted down again, moving her fingers as the camera zoomed in closer to her.   
She quickly walked up to the camera, throwing her arms side to side, squatting down again then standing up fiercely, she carefully traced her hands around her waist, then walking away, she turned and faced the camera again, throwing one arm up in the air, as the beat played her body moved with it, Mina covered her mouth after a few more squats, then threw her arm to the side again.   
Bakugou was impressed.

She smiled as everyone clapped cheering her on.

-•-•-•-

Soon enough, it was Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima's turn.

Kirishima stood in the front, Kaminari on his right and Sero on his left.

The song started.   
Tsar B - Escalate.

They all threw their legs up in the air, covering their faces, a small click was echoed, they all removed their hands and twisted to the side; another click sounded, and they all faced the camera again.   
The lyrics started up again, they swished to the side, grabbing the ends of their shirts, and throwing their faces into them.

Bakugou tensed at the sight of the many scars across Kirishima's waist.

He kept his concentration on filming.

They all walked to the left side of the room, burying their faces into their shirts again. They all stood up straighter, glaring at the camera, a few beats played, sending them to the right side of the room.

Bakugou has never seen anything like it.

Seven beats played, each and every beat that played within those seven they all managed to bend down, colliding their own hands together moving their shoulders up and down, side to side, bending their knees at the last beat, sending them all into a squatting position.   
Their bodies tilting to the right, then their legs sending them to that area, they all faced the crowd instead of the mirror, moving their bodies with the beat, lowering their upper body but managing to stay on their feet.

They all lifted their left foot and positioned their leg to snap to the side.

The seven beats played again, but this time they all guided each other to the left side of the room then back into the middle again.

They all looked down, Sero and Kaminari holding their left arms down while Kirishima bent his head down and draped his arms to the side, facing the camera.

Kirishima made eye contact with Bakugou and Bakugou only.

Bakugou felt his cheeks dart to a dark shade of red.

They all moved their right foot towards the right, sending their bodies into a tilted position. They began shifting each foot to twist while bending their backs. They spun around and faced the left side of the room, rolling their bodies then ending with shifting to the right side and bending down slightly, rolling a bit more before all breaking out of their tense aura and smiling.

Kirishima walked up to Kaminari and Sero giving high fives before walking out of the shot of the camera.

-•-•-•-

**Oct. 28th, 18:43**   
**Dad:**   
Hey Katsuki. I heard you got the job! Congratulations on getting something official. How are you holding up, son?

**Katsuki:**   
I just got done filming twenty minutes ago. I'm fine.

**Dad:**   
That's good to hear, your mother told me about you asking about love, do you want to talk about it?

**Katsuki:**   
No, I'll be fine.

**Dad:**   
Are you sure? Well if you have any questions just ask, ok?

**Katsuki:**   
Yeah.

**Katsuki:**   
Thanks, dad.

Bakugou quickly shut off the camera and left the room, trailing up the stairs, staring at his phone, staring at his texts, staring at the words 'asking about love'. He hated that word. It made him feel like a coward. Although, he did have questions just exactly didn't know how to approach them without feeling like he screwed up or something. he reached the top of the step, about to open the door, he took one more glance at his phone, sighing heavily before switching it off and shoving it back into his pocket.

The door was already cracked, so he just pushed forward before running into something hard, making him stumble backward. Before he knew it, he was about to fall down the stairs.

"Shit- K-Katsu—!" The familiar redhead panicked.

Bakugou's eyes widened in fear, vision blurry. He felt his wrist be grabbed and his body be jolted forward instead of backward. The blonde's head hit the hard thing again with a small 'oof'.   
Bakugou has never been so scared in his life, his breathing was fast and jagged. He opened his eyes, seeing a field of gray, he pulled away from it and soon realized it was a shirt, he looked up to see Kirishima holding tightly on both of his wrists, a panicked expression on his face.

The blonde gulped before attempting to pull out of his grip and yelling "g-get the fuck off me, Cherry!"

Kirishima panicked, they hadn't moved away from the stairs, and if Bakugou escapes his grasp he could fall again, "Baku stop you'll fall-!" He quickly moved his hands towards Bakugou's waist and lifted him up off the ground.

"P-put me down, Shitty-hair!"

"Just a sec!"

Kirishima carried away from the stairs and over to the desks that people see when they enter the building, Mina tilted her head in confusion and surprise, "Kiri what are you doing?" Kaminari asked.

Kirishima set Bakugou down, his breath still jagged and heavy, "Baku, calm down, you're fine." the blonde's brows furrowed, "fine?! You call almost dying fine?!" "Well, you didn't because I saved you." He smiled, sharp teeth in sight, god, he was so bright.

Both Kirishima's group and Bakugou's looked completely stunned. Bakugou brushed Kirishima's hand off of his shoulder, "yeah what fucking ever, cherry." He muttered, leaning against the desk, crossing his arms and taking deep breaths.

Jirou asked: "Yo, what happened?"

"Bakugou ran into me and almost fell down the stairs."

"Damn I told Aizawa to fix those damn steps!" Mina shouted angrily.

Bakugou looked down at the ground, he honestly couldn't tell if he was frustrated or distracted by the redhead's sweet scent.

"Doesn't matter anymore, let's go." Sero shrugged, leaving the building, everyone following quickly behind him, Kirishima took one glance at the blonde, before saying "hey, wait up!"  
Bakugou felt like he got stabbed in the back, his stomach did summersaults.

"Kirishima."

"Yeah?" Kirishima turned around.

Bakugou simply huffed out "thanks."

"Yeah. Anytime." He smiled.


End file.
